


Of Corsets and Robberies

by Gay_Panic



Series: Catradora Hell [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom Dancing, Catra Is A SIMP, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Historical Dress, Human Catra (She-Ra), Literally most of this fic is just Catra and Adora flirting, Might be OOC, Robin Hood References, Victorian, corsets, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Adora gasped and whipped her head around to meet the smirking face of a woman around her age. She didn’t wear a dress, clearly more comfortable in a suit with an almost comically tall top hat on her head. “Sorry to startle you, princess,” she purred. Her voice was pleasantly gravely.“I’m far from royalty,” Adora replied, turning to face her. The brunette’s eyes trailed over Adora’s face, sucking in her bottom lip as she did. An odd feeling settled in her gut. It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling, but it was most definitely not one she was familiar with.The woman finally met her gaze with a tilt of her head. “That’s a damned shame, you look like one from a book of fairytales,” she said. Her gloved hand stretched out for Adora to take. “I’m Catra.”----In which Adora and the best friends squad rob the rich to give to the poor, and  during one of their missions she runs into a rather charming woman.Or in other words: An excuse to write about Adora in a victorian era dress and Catra in a suit.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276184
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	Of Corsets and Robberies

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes after a few months I'm finally posting another fanfic about these lesbians. However for once it's not a vent fic and actually kinda fluffy??? How is that possiblefhwfpe

Perhaps it was due to her curvy figure. Maybe it was because of her soft voice. It could be that Adora was just really fucking pretty according to Glimmer, but none of those reasons were good enough to excuse the fact that she was currently cramming her feet into high heels the perfect size, yet too tall to survive a night in. Her entire body screamed for air as Glimmer placed her foot against her spine, grasping the strings of the corset in her hands and tugging harshly. “I don’t know,” Adora gasped, catching her breath before continuing. “Why you're not the one in this position. You wear these things more than I do.”

Glimmer laughed, patting her back before walking around to fix the front of the corset. “Need I remind you that the people we’re robbing have a thing for blondes? Besides, I don’t want to go in alone tonight, you’ve got the perfect shot and we’ll need you if things go south.” she said, smoothing her hands over the front of it. “As a girl who fancies both men and women, I gotta say Adora you look mighty fine.”

Adora groaned, gasping for air as she picked at her stockings in annoyance. Her hair was done nicely and red tainted her plump lips pleasantly. In most cases she’d be currently hiding a rifle in her coat outside, sitting beside Sea Hawk whilst Bow and Glimmer sweet talked their way through things. Sure on the outside their work seemed immoral, stealing from wealthy women and men who were stupid enough for fall for their pretty faces. But in their defense, the system was screwed up and stealing from the greedy people that ran their town and giving it to the people struggling was a good thing. At least that’s what Adora liked to think. 

Her insides screamed in discomfort as she stood up straighter, the corset pinching at her ribs and squeezing air from her body. “You look pretty,” Glimmer commented, kicking open the back of the carriage. She was dressed in a purple dress that hugged her shape nicely. Glimmer always looked gorgeous, Adora preferred a pair of slacks. One could only kick so much ass in heels. Well Glimmer would beg to differ, but she grew up around these kinds of people and had a lot of experience in these death traps she called shoes. 

Bow whistled loudly as he helped Glimmer out of the carriage. “You sure do fix up nicely,” he complimented Adora, wrapping a strong arm around her waist to swing her out. He pressed a quick kiss to Glimmer’s waiting lips when Adora’s feet met the floor.

“Thank you Bow,” Adora replied, hiking up her skirt to walk along the pavement. Glimmer’s mother had spent a lot of time making it, she’d hate to get it dirty. “Let’s get this over with shall we? My feet are already killing me.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes fondly, linking her arm with Bow’s as she followed the blonde into the building. The sound of classical music hummed throughout the area once they entered. The pink haired girl pressed her hand against Adora’s spine, forcing her to stand upright. She leaned up to whisper calmly in the girl’s ear. “Mingle with the guests, Bow and I will start working through the plan after the first dance,” she said, breath warm against her ear. “We shouldn’t need your assistance if everything goes accordingly. But if we do, do you have your revolver?”

“Yes,” Adora replied. Glimmer smiled up at her warmly before allowing Bow to whisk her off into the crowd. Adora glanced warily at the staircase leading up to the top floor, dully noting that it didn’t seem too heavily guarded. Bow and Glimmer thought quick on their feet and if needed they could keep themselves safe just fine. However she still found the weight of the revolver beneath her dress heavier than necessary. 

With a sigh she allowed herself to brush past people, smiling pleasantly at anyone who met her gaze. Her fingers wrapped around champagne a man offered to her and sipped on it as she pressed her back against the wall, observing everyone around her. They all looked pleased and practically radiated their undeniable wealth with every breath they took. Adora’s jaw clenched and her fingers tightened around the glass. She wondered absentmindedly if her lipstick was smeared, reaching up to brush her gloved fingers over them with furrowed brows. A sudden warmth was next to her, catching the woman off guard.

Adora gasped and whipped her head around to meet the smirking face of a woman around her age. She didn’t wear a dress, clearly more comfortable in a suit with an almost comically tall top hat on her head. “Sorry to startle you, princess,” she purred. Her voice was pleasantly gravely. 

“I’m far from royalty,” Adora replied, turning to face her. The brunette’s eyes trailed over Adora’s face, sucking in her bottom lip as she did. An odd feeling settled in her gut. It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling, but it was most definitely not one she was familiar with.

The woman finally met her gaze with a tilt of her head. “That’s a damned shame, you look like one from a book of fairytales,” she said. Her gloved hand stretched out for Adora to take. “I’m Catra.”

“Adora,” she replied carefully. Adora glanced down at the hand and slowly took it with the one not currently holding champagne. Her face flushed a pretty shade of red as Catra pressed her lips to it. She knew it was stupid to entertain the girl, considering she was here to basically rob most of the people here of their wealth. Nevertheless, Glimmer never said she couldn’t enjoy herself. 

“That’s a lovely name,” Catra hummed. “However, I go to these events quite often and I don’t recall ever seeing your face.”  
With an arched brow, Adora pulled her hand away whilst sipping at her alcohol. “I’m afraid I’m not very noticeable,” she said. “You probably just weren’t paying attention.”

She was never good at lying, often caving in and stammering out the truth. However with the little back and forth they seemed to have going, she found it easier to do so. She enjoyed the way Catra squinted with glee at Adora’s words. She was quick to allow sugary sweet words to drip out of her mouth with ease. “Now that’s where you’re wrong my dear,” she said, lips curling. “You’ve got to be the prettiest girl I’ve ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on.”

Adora laughed, setting her now empty glass down on a nearby chair without leaving Catra’s gaze. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” she replied, allowing herself to drift closer to the woman. She did her best to ignore the way the darker girl’s fingers twitched and eyes glinted with desire. 

“Flattery got me this far hasn’t it? You haven’t ended the conversation yet.”  
Falling for someone when you barely knew them was stupid. Adora knew it well, but with every sentence she found herself growing more and more interested in the shorter woman. She was sassy and quick to reply to Adora’s own words. She wouldn’t call it love. She was smart enough not to fall that quickly. However she had a good enough head on her shoulders to know she wouldn’t mind doing so. It was stupidly inappropriate. Catra radiated just as much wealth as everyone else currently in the room.

Hell her suit was most likely worth more than her own damned life. Yet she was so interesting that Adora couldn’t help indulging in her. “Maybe I’m just taking pity on you.”

Catra smirked. “Princess, with how responsive you are I have every right to doubt that statement.”

Adora couldn’t resist the smile settling on her face as the sound of music began to fill the room. Couples dashed to the floor and out of the corner of her eye she could see Glimmer and Bow speaking in hushed whispers as the time to put their plan in motion neared. Catra’s fingers found their way to her forearm, brushing up it with a question in her eyes. “Can I have this dance?”

And who was Adora to resist such an offer? “Ditch the top hat and you can,” she teased. It was almost comical how fast the woman rid herself from the ridiculous item, tossing it onto a chair before excitedly bringing Adora to the dance floor.

Their bodies pressed flush against one another and Catra’s hand settled heavily on her waist. Adora placed her’s upon her shoulder before taking Catra’s free one into her own. With a surprising amount of skill, Catra and her moved gracefully across the dance floor. “For someone not so noticeable you’re quite good at dancing,” Catra commented.

“I may be not noticeable, but I never said I didn’t participate in the dancing,” Adora replied, grinning as Catra squeezed her hip. How scandalous they must look so close together with not an inch of space between their chests. Adora loved it. “However, for someone who spends most of their time complimenting the woman they’re wooing, you’re quite pretty yourself.”

The woman responded with a wide smile rather than a smirk, intertwining their fingers and tilting her head back in amusement. “Fortunately for you, flattery  _ will  _ get you many places when it involves me,” she hummed. 

Adora let out a breathless giggle, butterflies fluttering about within her stomach. Perhaps this is what Glimmer felt when she first met Bow. She made a mental note to ask her friend about it when they made their grand exit. It was a shame she’d most likely have to leave the woman abruptly. Catra watched her wistfully, twirling her around and making her dress spread out around her legs. Her heels clacked dangerously close to one another, but Adora knew the brunette would catch her if she lost her footing.

As the music faded away into another song, Adora subtly glanced around to see Bow and Glimmer sneak up the stairs. Her heart pounded anxiously against her chest as Catra tightened her grip on Adora’s waist. “Tell me about yourself Adora,” she whispered into her ear, lips brushing against skin. Adora shivered.

“What would you like to know?” she asked.

They slowed their movements to the steady beat of the music, holding each other impossibly closer. “Anything.”

Adora hummed in thought. “I’m quite fond of women in funky top hats, I’m an orphan and I prefer wine over champagne,” she said. “I know how to shoot a gun and this is the first time in awhile I’ve forced myself into a corset.”

Catra laughed pressing her nose into Adora’s shoulder to quiet herself. “My, my hopefully I’m the woman you’re referring to,” she hummed in amusement. “I’m an orphan as well and may I say, a woman capable of shooting a gun is far more attractive than it should be.”

She ran her fingers over Adora’s waist and tilted her head up to meet Adora’s gaze. “You’re wonderfully entertaining to speak to Adora,” she purred. The blonde opened her mouth to speak when the sounds of shouting echoed throughout the estate. She silently cursed Bow and Glimmer for being reckless. She’d usually be happy to make such a flashy exit, but she was quite enjoying her time with Catra.

She let go of the woman’s hand, pressing her lips longingly against her cheek. She made sure to leave and mark and smiled sadly at the woman. “That’s my cue to leave,” she murmured softly. 

The sound of gunshots not started ringing, many people screaming around them. They never shot to kill, the worse they’ve ever done was shoot a man in the foot. They were more of a warning. Catra’s eyes glinted with curiosity. “That’s what you meant by not being noticeable,” she replied. 

“I suppose you’re no longer interested?” Adora wondered, trying not to feel down about something she should’ve prepared herself for. 

  
However she wasn’t ready for the smirk Catra suddenly put on. “Oh no, quite the opposite. I’m even more interested, a woman who steals from the rich to give to the poor is even more attractive than one who shoots a gun.”

Adora’s heart pounded. “Be at the next party,” she said quickly as she heard Glimmer and Bow’s pounding footsteps coming closer, hiking her skirt up to grab her revolver. 

“You better count on it,” Catra purred, moving slowly into the crowd as if not to attract attention to the blonde. “I’ll see you soon princess.”

And even when Bow threw her over his shoulder while screaming at her for being such a useless lesbian, she couldn’t bring herself to mind. For a rather intriguing set of eyes seemed to haunt her mind. “What was that about?!” Glimmer exclaimed, shoving Adora into the back of the carriage as Bow took to the front to get them out of there.

Wistfully, Adora looked at the annoyed girl with a dopey grin. “I want to go undercover next time as well,” she said. “And if possible, every other time too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this, depends if anyone wants more of this weird idea I had haha. If you enjoyed, feel free to check out my various of other Catradora fanfics! I keep them all in a little series despite none of them relating to one another haha.
> 
> Comment and/or leave kudos it really makes me happy and motivates me! Or don't that's perfectly fine, I'm just happy people actually read this haha! <333


End file.
